


Welcome Home

by TheBritishGovernment



Series: 00Q [10]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBritishGovernment/pseuds/TheBritishGovernment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>007 died in the line of fire just like he always wanted to. </p>
<p>Everyone expected Q to scream and throw things, and maybe just a few thought that he would become a serial killer. But he didn’t. Instead Q stood up a little taller and announced that 007 was dead.</p>
<p>Alternately: the one where Bond is not as dead as everyone thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

007 died in the line of fire just like he always wanted to. He died with Q on the other side of the coms and all of Q-Branch watching. He saved the day and died and that was all he could really ask for.

Everyone expected Q to scream and throw things and maybe just a few thought that he would become a serial killer. But he didn’t. Instead Q stood up a little taller and announced that 007 was dead. His entire being betrayed no emotion as he closed down the coms and arranged for 004’s return to London.

The funeral was small and no one talked or cried. M, Tanner, 006, Q, and Moneypenny stood over his grave silently in the middle of the day. 

No one left flowers. M left a bottle of the agent’s favorite scotch, Alec left a shot of vodka, Tanner left a pack of cigarettes and a small curse about being left the damn dog, and Moneypenny left a bullet that happened to be the same caliber as the one she shot him with. They all stared at Q for a moment before he aimed a kick at the stone in front of him and turned around to give Mallory his resignation.

M tried to protest, but Q just walked away with a shout backwards about R being completely capable of taking over. 

Q went to work the following two weeks and closed everything up. The minions threw him a party at the end and R, who was now Q, cursed at him when he tried to give her the Q mug. He smiled and left the building for the last time.

Two days later he got off a plane in Ecuador. Outside James Bond was leaning against a car with a smirk on his face. Q tried not to smile at the man as he walked towards him. 

“How was work?” James asked with a knowing smile.

Q sighed as he threw his bags in the back of the car. “Depressing. It’s like they actually believe that you’re dead.”

“There was a body, Q,” James countered as he opened the door for his husband.

Q got in and watched James get into the car. “Alec still didn’t believe it,” Q said once James was in the car.

“Really?”

“He told me that he hoped we got a second bedroom, because he was going to want to visit and he wasn’t going to sleep on the sofa,” Q explained as Bond drove down the street to the villa Q had bought for them after manipulating the stock market a bit.

James laughed for a second. “Of course he did.”

The building was small, but it was theirs and Bond had spent the month that Q had spent tying up lose ends making it into a home. There was a workshop in one of the bedrooms and the master bedroom was set up just like the one they had in London. The kitchen was stocked with Q’s favorite brands of tea along with some new ones James thought he would like. There was a kettle and coffee maker next to each other on the counter and Bond’s record collection in the corner. 

Q dropped his bags inside the front door and wrapped his arms around his husband for the first time in a month and a half. “I missed you, agent,” Q mumbled into his chest.

“I’m not an agent anymore, Quartermaster,” Bond said into Q’s hair. 

“And I’m not the Quartermaster anymore,” Q countered.

Bond laughed and Q hummed at the sound. “Welcome home, Kieran.”

“Good to be home, James.”


End file.
